Family Matters
by melinda08
Summary: Niles and Daphne are trying to concieve but are having a difficult time. Simon comes along and has an announcement that complicates N/D's relationship. Niles tries to patch things up but will he succeed?


**A/n: Simon is one of those characters you either love of hate. I fall into the first category. I first started watching Frasier two or three years ago and my first episode was Something Barrowed someone blue. What a way to start out, right. I remember turning on the guide and it mentioned her brothers and I specifically remember hearing about Anthony LaPalgia from all those years ago so I thought I would turn in. So I guess I have him to thank for my Frasier obsession lol. **

Daphne couldn't believe it. She was pregnant, really pregnant. After three years of trying, this was the moment she was finally waiting for. The problem was how was she going to tell Niles, her husband of four years? She hoped he would be as happy as she was but she knew he would be. After all he was there for the hard part, or the fun part, depending on how you looked at it. She stared at the test in front of her, not wanting to jinx herself, but there were definitely two lines on it. There were some moments in life that changed everything forever, and this was one of them.

She didn't know what to do. She was afraid to trust this test, so she decided to go for another test. Daphne knew Niles- he would never violate her privacy so she threw the test in her closet and headed to the drugstore. As soon as she came back sure enough the second test was positive. Next to the day in Reno, this was the happiest day in her life. Only one thing could ruin this.

"hello Stilts."

She would know that voice anywhere. Quickly she threw the test underneath the cushion of the couch and stood up. Simon her brother ran over and pulled her into a headlock.

"Simon knock it off. I'm not in the mood!" She demanded.

"What's the matter? I know that marriage has killed your mood for let's just say marital delights but I didn't think it would spoil your relationship with your favorite brother!"

"You know Steven is. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well Mum and I have had a bit of a row. Seems like she's decided that my latest trip to the slammer wasn't a big hit with her. So I decided to come visit my favorite sister. Is that a problem?"

"Simon I do wish you'd call before coming here. Niles and I are going out to eat tonight."

"If I called first you might say no. Fix me a beer will you."

Daphne sighed. She loved her brother dearly but he would never change. As she got him his drink she thought back to all of the trouble he had caused over the years. Being a headache for Frasier. Standing Roz up. Opening up and using her wedding gifts. Running out on her mother. She liked to see the best in people but he made that difficult.

"All right here you go but don't be a bother. Tonight's going to be a special night for me and Niles and I don't want you to ruin it for me."

"Say no more sis. I'll be on my best behavior."

Just then Niles walked in. He went to kiss his wife hello when he noticed his houseguest. "Simon you're here. Goody."

"Miles. I won't be any bother. You have pay per view and a few beers. I'll just make myself at home and you won't even know I'm here."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Niles," Daphne spoke up," Why don't you go get ready so we can keep our reservations?"

What Niles didn't' add was that he had serious reservations- reservations about leaving Simon at home alone. But he was happy to spend time with Daphne so he went along with it.

At the French restaurant they were deep in conversation and he didn't even notice that she didn't order any alcohol.

"You know, Daphne, I've been doing some serious thinking," Niles began.

"Yes Niles?"

"We've been trying for a very long time to conceive. We've been going to fertility specialists, the very best ones, and we've tried letting nature take it's course…"

This might be the opportunity she was looking for. "Yes…"

"And I've decided I'm tired. I think it might not be in the cards for us to have a child. It's up to you darling of course but I think I'd like a break. I'm tired of seeing you disappointed month after month and you are putting yourself through so much. It's just a thought."

Daphne was heartbroken. Was he saying he didn't want any children? Just as she was pregnant Niles decided that he wasn't ready to be a father. Figures.

She nodded. "Alright Niles. Whatever you say."

0000

Back at Niles and Daphne's there were beer cans and bags of chips everywhere. Simon had made himself at home and wasn't paying attention to anything. The Cranes were shocked at the state of their home when they walked in.

"Simon Moon! What have you done!"

"Hi Stilts! Did you have a good time?"

"Not as good time as you apparently. You are going to clean this up."

"Ah now sis that's why you have help."

"Get up now." Daphne grabbed him by the arm and stood him up.

"For a pregnant woman you sure are bossy."

She stared at him. "What did you say!"

"You're pregnant. I found your test under the cushion."

"What were you doing under the cushion?"

"Digging for change. I figured as well off as you are you must be loaded for coins."

"Simon Moon that's it. I want you out. Out of my house and out of my life. Get out now!" Daphne stared at him.

He looked at her in disbelief. Seeing that she was serious, he looked at Niles, silently pleading for help but finding none, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, seemingly for the last time.

"Daphne you're pregnant?"

"Not that you would care. You told me as much yourself."

"Daphne I told you I didn't want to see you suffer any more. I am so happy about this baby. You don't know how happy I am…"

She nodded and then started cleaning up. This was going to be a long nine months.

00000

Niles went along with her for the doctor's appointments, but he could tell that she wasn't happy. She was sick, but there was more to it than that. There was a deep sadness to her that he couldn't explain. Years of training and he still couldn't pinpoint the root of her unhappiness. He suspected that it had to do with her fight with her brother, although she would never admit to it. Family meant everything to her, even her troublesome brother. He wasn't a religious man, but every day he prayed that their child did not turn out like Simon,

Seeing Daphne like this broke Niles heart. She went about her everyday chores but he could see that her heart wasn't in it. Finally he had had enough. One day he told her he was going on a trip. She was five months along. He arrived in Manchester and he arrived at the Moon's home where he was told he would find Simon at the local Pub.

"Simon," he greeted him.

"Fancy seeing you here. The brew's not that good here."

"Listen we need to talk. It's about Daphne."

"Has she had the baby yet?"

"no she's not due for another four months yet."

"What's she having?" Simon tried to appear disinterested but he always did look out for his little sister.

"She's having a boy," Niles shouted out above the crowd.

"Another footballer in the family. Maybe he'll come back and play for United."

"Maybe he'll go to Yale."

"What do you want from me Miles?"

"Niles. I want you to come back and talk to Daphne. She's miserable not talking to you. I can't see her going on the rest of her pregnancy knowing she's not on speaking terms with you. You're her brother and she loves her though God…"

"God knows why? Look I know you and your brother with all your books and degrees look your noses down on me but really I'm a decent chap. I screw around now and then but Daphne's my little sis and I would kill anyone who ever hurt her. You make her happy and if you came around the world to try to please her then the least I can do is go back with you. Of course I can't pay my own way."

"I'll take care of that," Niles smiled.

"First class?"

Niles sighed. "First class."

So they flew back, and then they walked into Niles's home. Daphne was flipping through the channels of the television when she heard her brother's voice.

"Hey Stilts."

"Simon, what are you doing here?"

"Your old man came and got me. Flew across the world did he. You've got yourself a keeper."

Daphne's eyes welled with tears. "I do, don't I?"

"I'll just leave you two alone." Niles excused himself.

"Look Simon. I know I said some harsh things. But you waltz in here and you announce my pregnancy. That wasn't your place. I wanted to tell my husband."

"I'm sorry sis. I know I do some crazy things but I would never hurt you. I try to look out for you but I wind up messing up. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again."

"Oh Simon, I could never be mad at you…for too long. Come here…" As Daphne embraced her brother, she realized that after all she really did love him, faults and all.

0000

Later that night in bed, as Niles tried to wrap his arm around his ever growing wife, Daphne turned to him and smiled.

"Niles I really am the luckiest woman in the world."

"How's that?"

"I have my family, my health…and I have you. How many men would go around the world to make their wives so happy?"

"I would do anything for you you know that."

"I know. And that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

Four months later David Crane was born, and Daphne and Niles couldn't have been any happier. Their lives were finally complete. Eventually all of her family visited, although Gertrude was the only one who was allowed to hold him. Ultimately the baby had both Moon and Crane in him. He was good at sports and athletics, and looked like Niles and Frasier. He was loved by his large extended family, and truly lived a blessed life after all.

The end


End file.
